marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 2
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Vulture's henchmen * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** Locations: * ** *** *** **** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = The Peter Principle | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man returns the stolen device to the Empire State University, where journalists already await for him. Mayor J. Jonah Jameson comes to thank him personally, while Peter Parker's consciousness is shocked to see Jameson's drastically changed attitude towards the hero. The live footage of Mayor and Spider-Man shaking hands is translating on TV, and back in Mary Jane's apartment, she and Carlie (still with the hand in cast) discuss the awkwardness of this scene. Carlie tries to tell MJ about the words Doctor Octavius said to her earlier, but is interrupted by MJ who reveals the upcoming reunion between her and Peter, leaving Carlie shocked. Later, Peter/Otto arrives to the restaurant intending to rectify (as he thinks) Parker's mistakes with "Watson woman", but MJ offers to postpone their date when some emergency happens. Otto is enraged because his plans for the date are thwarted, and Peter's consciousness tries to convince his foe that sometimes guise of Spider-Man requires the sacrifices. After creating Spiderbots for patrolling the city, "Peter" takes a second attempt to reunite with Mary Jane. He tells about his new safety system, and MJ (feeling unsure about the recent changes) confesses she doesn't recognize him anymore. "Peter" answers that it might help him to spend more time with her and offers to hang out later. The real Peter begs MJ to reject it, but she accepts. As seen next, Peter/Otto tries to take their relationship to the next level, but fails every time just because Mary Jane wants to take things slow. As Otto is unpleased, Peter hopes MJ is guessing the guy she dates right now is not her Peter she had known all life. While spending time in MJ's, both Otto and Peter feel the imminent danger. The cause of spider-sense tingling is in the mysterious bird-like creatures sitting on the nearby building's roof. Suddenly, the certain thought comes to Peter/Otto mind and he invites MJ for the web-ride through the city. Peter's consciousness tells her he's still in love with her, trying to intervene, but fails. Spider-Man drops MJ off at her apartment believing that he finally succeeded in gaining her trust and body and she'll invite him in. However, Mary Jane doesn't let him to join since Carlie's staying over, and Spider-Man leaves the scene totally enraged. In spite of seeming Peter's triumph, Otto manages to relive all the private and tender moments with Mary Jane from Peter Parker's memory. Next day he comes to the conclusion that it's time to stop "obsessing over Mary Jane Watson", while Peter Parker in his head vows to revenge Octavius for the desecration of his memories. Later, Peter/Otto receives the video footage from one of his new Spiderbots. He sees how the strange bird creatures are attacking Mary Jane's night club. They steal the papers from the safe and throw MJ out of the window. Luckily Spider-Man arrives in time to save her (interestingly that real Peter forced him to use not a webline but more safe webnet because of slapback effect that killed Gwen Stacy in a similar situation earlier). In gratitude, Mary Jane wants to kiss Spider-Man, but he refuses. He states that despite of her love towards both Peter Parker and Spiderman, they can't be together, and since a relationship with Spider-Man is a dangerous "trap", the best way to free her from it is moving on. After that Peter/Otto swings away. Back in their home, MJ retells Carlie all of this. She sadly agrees with "Peter" stating if he's changed already, she also must to do it. Carlie's thoughts return to the whole situation about their friend's strange behavior and to the words said by Doc Ock on the memorable day''Amazing Spider-Man'' #700. Intending to find out what happened to Peter, she starts the investigation. To be continued... | Solicit = • The All-New Superior Spider-Man battles All-New Sinister Six! • PLUS: Spider-Man and Mary Jane...REUNITED! • PLUS: Slott and Stegman... REUNITED! | Notes = * Editions: - Regular edition with cover by Stegman and Delgado - Variant cover by McGuinness | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included